Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/23
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XXIII | poprzedni=Rozdział XXII | następny=Rozdział XXIV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY TRZECI. Flaga angielska. Po krótkiej chwili osłupienia, z piersi czterech, ludzi wydarł się krzyk. — Hatteras? pytał doktór. — Znikł! wołali Bell i Johnson. — Zginął! zakrzyknął Altamont. Obejrzeli się na około, lecz nic nie było widać na powierzchni wzburzonego morza. Duk szczekał żałośnie i chciał się rzucić w wodę; Bell zaledwie powstrzymać go zdołał. — Usiądź przy sterze, panie Altamont, rzekł doktór i płyńmy dla odszukania naszego nieszczęśliwego kapitana. Johnson i Bell silnie robili wiosłami przez całą godzinę, pływając we wszystkich kierunkach po miejscu, gdzie wypadek nastąpił. Szukano, lecz napróżno! Nieszczęsny Hatteras przepadł porwany siłą huraganu. Zginął, i to tak blizko bieguna! tak blizko celu który dojrzał zaledwie! Doktór krzyczał, wołał, strzelał; głos jego mięszał się z żałosnem wyciem Duka, lecz obaj przyjaciele kapitana żadnej nie otrzymywali odpowiedzi. Clawbonny był w rozpaczy prawdziwej; ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rzewnie płakać począł. W takiej odległości od lądu, bez wiosła, bez kawałka drzewa, za któryby się uczepić było można, Hatteras żywy nie mógł się dostać do brzegu, i chyba trup jego dotknie ziemi będącej marzeniem całego życia jego. Po godzinnem poszukiwaniu, trzeba było nareszcie płynąć dalej w stronę północną, walcząc z ostatniemi szałami burzy. Dnia 11-go lipca, o piątej godzinie rano, fale uspakajały się zwolna, niebo do swej zwykłej podbiegunowej wróciło jasności. W oddaleniu trzech mil najwyżej, ląd w całym blasku się ukazał. Ziemia ta była niczem innem jak wyspą, albo raczej wulkanem, jak latarnia morska wznoszącym się na północnym biegunie kuli ziemskiej. Góra w pełnym wybuchu wyrzucała z siebie masę kamieni i skał do białości rozpalonych; ziajania jej podobne były do przyspieszonego oddechu olbrzyma, poruszającego się pod wpływem silnych wstrząśnień. Massy wyrzucane wznosiły się do ogromnej wysokości, wśród słupów płomienia i lawy spływającej po bokach góry, raz wężykowato, wązką smugą, drugi raz w postaci szalonego potoku, pędzącego na oślep do wrzącego w tem miejscu morza. Wulkan, jak się zdawało, jeden tylko miał otwór, ziejący ogromny słup ognia, przerabiany błyskawicami ognia; elektryczność zapewne nie małą w tem wspaniałem zjawisku odgrywała rolę. Dym wydobywający się z pośrodka płomieni, czerwonawy u spodu, czarny zupełnie w górze, wspaniale wznosił się ku niebu, roztaczając naokoło gęste swe kłęby. Atmosfera do znacznej wysokości zachowała kolor popielaty; ciemność podczas burzy, której doktór wytłomaczyć sobie nie umiał, pochodziła widocznie ze słupów popiołu, przesłaniających słońce grubą, nieprzejrzystą zasłoną. — Przypomniał on sobie wtedy fakt, jaki zaszedł w 1812 roku na wyspie Barbados, którą w samo południe zaległy głębokie ciemności, pochodzące z massy popiołu wyrzuconego przez krater wulkanu na wyspie Ś-go Wincentego. Ta ogromna skała ogień wybuchająca, umieszczona w pośrodku oceanu, miała tysiąc sążni wysokości, była zatem prawie tak wyniosłą jak Hekla. Linija od jej wierzchołka do podstawy poprowadzona, tworzyła z horyzontem kąt, trzymujący około jedenastu stopni. W miarę zbliżania się szalupy, wyspa zdawała się wynurzać powoli z łona oceanu; nie było na niej najmniejszego śladu wegetacyi, nawet wybrzeży nie było żadnych, boki jej bowiem poziomo prawie zapadały w morze. — Czy będziemy tu mogli przybić? zapytał doktór. — Wiatr nas doniesie, odpowiedział Altamont. — Ależ nie widzę ani kawałka równej płaszczyzny, na której moglibyśmy wypocząć, rzekł doktór. — To tak się zdaje z daleka, mówił Johnson, ale zaręczam, że będziemy mieli gdzie pomieścić nasz statek, a tego nam tylko potrzeba. — Płyńmy więc, rzekł doktór smutnie, bo go już tak bardzo nie zajmował ląd podbiegunowy; znalazł go wprawdzie, lecz utracił człowieka który go odkrył. W odległości pięciuset kroków od skały, morze wrzało pod działaniem ogni podziemnych. Wyspa sama mogła mieć najwyżej ośm do dziesięciu mil obwodu i według obliczeń była bardzo blizką bieguna, jeśli nawet nie przez nią samą przechodziła oś ziemi. Zbliżywszy się do wyspy, żeglarze spostrzegli maleńką przystań, w której szalupa ich bezpieczne znaleźć mogła schronienie. Zwrócili się ku niej, ale serca ich biły silniej z obawy, aby nie napotkali ciała kapitana, wyrzuconego na brzeg przez burzę. Trudno wszakże było, aby tam trup mógł spocząć, albowiem morze spłukiwało spadzistą skałę; przyległą zaś powierzchnię pokrywała gruba warstwa popiołu, nienaruszona dotąd stopą ludzką, a tak wysoko wyniesiona, że jej bałwany morskie dosięgnąć nie mogły. Skoro szalupa zawinęła do swego portu, żałosne wycie Duka powiększyło się w dwójnasób. Biedne zwierzę wzywało kapitana swoim niezrozumiałym dla innych językiem; u nielitościwego oceanu, u skał bez echa, domagało się jego powrotu. Biedne psisko szczekało napróżno! Doktór z rozczuleniem głaskał wiernego Duka, gdy nagle tenże, jak by chcąc zastąpić swego pana, gwałtownym skokiem pierwszy wdarł się na skałę, wśród kurzawy popiołu, gęstym otaczającej go obłokiem. — Duk! pójdź tu! Duk! wołał za nim doktór. Lecz Duk nie słyszał wołania i popędził dalej. Wtedy przywiązawszy dobrze szalupę, Clawbonny i trzej jego towarzysze wstąpili na ziemię. Altamont zaczął wdzierać się na dużą gromadę kamieni, gdy posłyszał nadzwyczaj mocne szczekanie Duka, nie tyle zajadłość, ile raczej boleść wyrażające. — Czy słyszycie? spytał doktór. — Musiał napotkać jakieś zwierzę, rzekł Johnson. — Nie! nie! rzekł Clawbonny; skarży się to biedne stworzenie, płacze! tam musi być trup Hatterasa. Wszyscy czterej pobiegli za śladem Duka, kopiąc się przez grubą warstwę popiołu, zasypującego im oczy. Przybyli nad małą zatoczkę, dziesięć stóp może wrzynającą się w skalę, którą fale morskie łagodnie lizały. Duk stał tam nad trupem swego pana. — Hatteras! Hatteras! krzyknął doktór rzucając się na ciało swego przyjaciela. I nagle z piersi jego wyrwał się okrzyk trudny do opisania; uczuł bowiem pod swą dłonią tętno tego ciała krwią zbroczonego i nieżywego na pozór. — Żyje! żyje! zawołał. — Tak, słyszeć się dał głos bardzo słaby, żyję na lądzie biegunowym, na który burza mnie wyrzuciła, żyję na wyspie królowej! — Wiwat Anglija! wykrzyknęło pięć głosów jednozgodnych. — I Ameryka także! zakończył doktór, podając jedną rękę Hatterasowi, a drugą wyciągając do Altamonta. Duk także wołał wiwat! na swój sposób, szczekaniem radosnem. W pierwszej chwili towarzysze Hatterasa w takiem byli uniesieniu z odzyskania swego zacnego dowódcy, że powieki każdego z nich zwilżyła łza prawdziwego szczęścia. Doktór chciał się przekonać o stanie zdrowia Hatterasa, który jak się pokazało, nie był tak bardzo ciężko rannym. Wiatr porwał go i uniósł do brzegu, na który dostać się było trudno; od ważny marynarz unoszony kilka razy przez fale i znów przez nie przypierany do skały, zdołał nareszcie uczepić się kawałka skały i używszy całej energii, wedrzeć się na nią i zawisnąć nad rozhukanem morzem. Tam owinął się flagą, ale wycieńczony z sił zemdlał, i powrócił do zmysłów dopiero rozbudzony szczekaniem i pieszczotami Duka. Po udzieleniu pierwszej pomocy, Hatteras mógł się podnieść i wiedziony pod rękę przez doktora, pójść do szalupy. — Biegun! biegun północny! powtarzał wciąż przez drogę. — Szczęśliwym być musisz kapitanie? zapytał doktór. — Tak, szczęśliwy jestem! a ty mój przyjacielu czy nie doznajesz radości, że się tu znajdujesz? Ziemia po której stąpamy jest ziemią biegunową; morze któreśmy przybyli, jest morzem biegunowem; powietrze którem oddychamy, to powietrze biegunowe! O witajże mi, witaj biegunie północny! Mówiąc to, Hatteras był pod wpływem silnej egzaltacyi, cały zgorączkowany; doktór napróżno starał się go uspokoić. Z oczu tryskał mu blask nadzwyczajny, myśl wrzała w mózgu. Ten stan wzburzenia umysłu Clawbonny przypisywał przebytym przez kapitana, strasznym niebezpieczeństwom. Hatteras widocznie potrzebował wypoczynku, zajęto się więc wyszukaniem miejsca na urządzenie obozowiska. Altamont wynalazł w niedługim czasie bardzo wygodną grotę, pomiędzy skałami; Johnson i Bell przenieśli tam zapasy żywności i puścili na wolność psy Grenlandzkie. Około godziny jedenastej uczta była zupełnie gotową; płótno namiotu służyło za obrus. Śniadanie składało się z mięsa suszonego, solonego, sucharów, kawy i herbaty. Lecz zanim przystąpiono do posiłku, Hatteras prosił aby zdjęto pozycyję wyspy, chciał bowiem dokładnie i z wszelką wiedzieć pewnością, gdzie się znajduje. Hatteras z Altamontem wziąwszy potrzebne narzędzia, rozpoczęli obserwacye, z których wypadło, że grota leży pod 89° 59' 15" szerokości. Długość nie miała tu żadnego znaczenia, bo o kilkaset stóp wyżej, wszystkie południki łączyły się ze sobą. A zatem rzeczywiście znajdowali się pod samym właśnie biegunem północnym, gdyż dziewięćdziesiąty stopień szerokości, był już tylko o czterdzieści pięć sekund oddalony, co znaczy trzy ćwierci mili, albo 1237 metrów. Punkt ten leżał na szczycie wulkanu. Po ukończeniu tej pracy, Hatteras prosił aby spisano protokół jej w dwóch egzemplarzach, z których jeden miano złożyć na wybrzeżu, w umyślnie na to urządzonym wzgórku kamiennym. Nie odkładając tej sprawy, doktór wziął pióro i zredagował dokument następujący, którego jeden egzemplarz dotąd się znajduje w Archiwach Królewskiego Towarzystwa Geograficznego w Londynie. „Dziś dnia 11-go lipca 1861 roku, pod 89° 59' 15" szerokości północnej, odkrytą została Wyspa Królowej na biegunie północnym, przez dowódzcę brygu Forward z Liwerpoolu, kapitana Hatterasa, który podpisuje ten akt wraz ze swymi towarzyszami. Ktokolwiek bądź znajdzie ten dokument, proszonym jest aby go przesłał do Admiralicyi (ministeryum marynarki). Podpisano: an , dowódzca Forwarda; doktór ; dowódzca okrętu Porpoise; sternik; cieśla“. — A teraz moi przyjaciele, siadajmy do stołu, rzekł doktór.